Changes in a relationship
by iheartchad andtaylor
Summary: When something unexpected happens that could change taylors life forever. Will Chad stick around or will he leave. chaylor all the way with minor troyella I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Taking the test

I was sitting on top of my bed waiting for the results of my pregnancy test I had just taken a few minutes ago

I was sitting on top of my bed waiting for the results of my pregnancy test I had just taken a few minutes ago. I still had five minutes until the test was finished. I could tell Chad was not taking this well. I mean how many times can he pace around without getting tired or in his case bored.

"Chad are you okay" I asked already knowing the answer was no.

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. He snapped back " Do you think I am alright. You my girlfriend of two years might be pregnant. If you are I don't know if I am ready to be a father yet. Tay we are only seventeen we haven't even graduated from high school yet."

"Chad calm down we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. And if I am we will deal with that then and there is no reason to freak out if we don't even know yet." She replied unusually calmly but in her head she was freaking out way more than Chad was.

She kept thinking "What if Chad leaves me? What if Chad doesn't want the baby."

She said so quietly that it was barely auditable to Chad "Are you going to leave me if it turns out I am pregnant?"

Chad then rushed over to Taylor who was sitting in tears on her bed and said "Tay I would never leave you no matter what. I love you Tay. Always remember that I love you."

Just after he had finished saying that to Taylor the timer in the Bathroom went off and Taylor went running to find out the results.

" Chad its ……………."


	2. The results

"Chad its positive" Taylor told him as tears were slowly forming in her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She asked him

"We are going to do nothing. This is your problem not mine. I don't give a damn what you do as long as it doesn't involve me we are over." And after he had finished saying this he walked out of the room he walked out on Taylor and his unborn child for the rest of his life.

As Chad was walking out of the room he couldn't stop thinking how stupid he had just been. He hadn't meant of the things he had just said to Taylor he was just scared and didn't know what to do. As he was walking to his car he realized he had to do something to win Taylor back and he knew what he was going to do in order to win her back.

As all of this was happening with Chad, Taylor was sitting on her bed crying. She was crying for her losing Chad, crying for the unborn child that would never know its father and crying for herself. While she was crying she couldn't help but think "I thought he loved me." After she had cried for the last hour she finally realized that he wasn't worth crying over. She also realized that she couldn't stay in Alberqurke and she knew exactly where she was going to go all it would take is one phone call to her cousin who was also one of her best friends.

"Hey Molly" Taylor said

"Hey Tay! What up" Molly said nervously. It wasn't everyday her cousin called at 10:00 pm.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I am just pregnant and my boyfriend just broke up with me when I told him." As she was saying this she started crying. She thought so much for not crying over Chad any more.

"Oh Tay that's not really nothing that a pretty big something" She stated

"Molly can I come live with you in New York. Please I don't think I can stay in Alburqueke everyone would know and treat me differently." She was pleading to Molly to say yes.

"I guess, but I have a few questions first. One how are you getting out here and two When are you getting out here?" she inquired

"Well there is a flight from Alburqueke airport in three hours to New York and I am going to be on it and it's about a ten hour flight so I will be there sometime tomorrow. I call you when there is an hour left Okay"

"Ok I will see you tomorrow" Molly replied "Bye"

"Bye" Taylor said

After the phone call ended Taylor began packing all of her stuff. It wasn't until that moment did Taylor realize she had a lot of stuff. She also realized she didn't have a way of getting to the airport. She wasn't supposed to get her license until next month so she decided to call her confidant and best friend ………

_Authors note Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also Gabriella is not the person who Taylor calls. _


End file.
